Gone with the Wind
by waitingfox22
Summary: Kagehina Fantasy AU. Kageyama is a knight on a mission; a mission to locate the mythical hidden village that hides in the woods surrounding the city. Little did he know that in his search for the village he'll run into an elf and that the elf will mean more to him then just a simple guide... Fate lies in the wind, and currently the wind is howling. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine nor are its characters.

Warnings: Cursing, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, etc.

* * *

Legend tells of a hidden village deep in the woods. The village is said to be home to magic and the like. Dragons, mermaids, tengu, werewolves; all kinds of creatures are believed to call the village home. Humans have been curious to find the hidden village for years and years. So much so that by this day and age, there is a bounty on the village's location. It is said that whoever finds the village shall be bring honor and wealth to themselves and their city. Knights and mercenaries were the main people hunting down this village, for no person poor or rich dared to travel into the woods. Though among all the current knights that seemed the hidden village there was one in particular that wanted it more than anyone. Many people teased that this knight was royalty with the way he acted; higher and mightier than everyone he knew. Though in truth he was from a poor family, and he wanted to find the hidden village so that he could earn some proper respect and raise his family up in the world. This knight's name is Tobio Kageyama, and what he didn't realize was that fate already spun a tale for him.

"Oi Kageyama, I heard that you finally got permission to leave the city." Currently Tobio was eating at a mess hall with some of his fellow knights; the one talking now was known as Ryunosuke Tanaka.

"Yes." Tobio replied and never let his focus away from his meal.

"Oh come on! You can be a bit more excited than that!" Ryunosuke whined and went to grab at Tobio's cheeks. Tobio swatted the other knight's hands away and he scowled.

"I am excited." He hissed out and rubbed a hand against one of his cheeks.

"Tanaka, leave him be. Kageyama, are you ready to go?" Another knight, head knight Daichi Sawamura, jumped into the conversation.

"I just need to grab my sword and armor." Tobio replied.

"Good on you to get them looked at before you go. Be safe Kageyama, and don't be afraid to come back and try again at a later date." Daichi cautioned. Tobio gave a small nod and stood from his seat. Taking away his garbage, Tobio left the mess hall. He headed straight to the city blacksmith to grab his gear.

"Ah, Kageyama, here to grab your sword and armor? I just finished with them." The blacksmith hummed as soon as Tobio entered the shop. Tobio gave a nod in reply and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest.

"Just give me a second to grab them." The blacksmith chuckled and went to the back of the shop. With the blacksmith out of sight Tobio left himself relaxed. Although he was trying not to show it, Tobio was nervous. He was about to go into the woods, alone, and who knows what he would find once out there.

"Perhaps I should see my mother before I go…" Tobio sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"It'd be smart to see family before you leave. It might be the last time they see you." The blacksmith commented as he came back with Tobio gear. Tobio scowled, but gave no verbal response.

"Thanks." He huffed out after a few moments. He then took his items and left the pay on the counter. At first the knight headed straight for the city gates, but then he pivoted and started walking in the opposite direction. He was going to check in with his mother, he just had to. Kageyama walked to what was known as the Field District of town. The area had patches of farmland with scattered houses here and there. Many farmers had paused in their work to stare at Tobio passing. It was very rare for a knight like himself to enter the Field District, and even then typically knights came with bad news. Tobio ended up at a small but decent wood home. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. And while he waited he attempted to brush down loose hairs and stand as straight and tall as he could.

"Hello?" A woman answered the door. With wide eyes she stared at Tobio.

"…I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit mother." Tobio stated with an embarrassed smile.

"Tobio!" The woman gasped and quickly brought the young man into a hug. The knight accepted the hug and gave a small one in return. "Come in, come in!" Mrs. Kageyama exclaimed as she moved away from the doorway. Tobio nodded and followed her inside. He was lead to the kitchen and sat at a table.

"So what brings you home dear? I can see you're all suited up like you're about to go to war." Mrs. Kageyama asked with a sigh.

"I'm going into the woods mother, I'm going to find the hidden village." Tobio answered with confidence.

"The hidden village? Tobio, that is but a child's tale." Mrs. Kageyama frowned.

"I'm sure it's real!" Tobio began to shout, "And once I find it you won't need to live out here in the Field District anymore!"

"Don't raise your voice to me young man." Mrs. Kageyama huffed, "…Tobio, you don't need to risk your life like this. I'm happy here, I don't need to be surrounded by riches and luxury." She ended with a sigh.

"Don't worry mother. I know what I'm doing." Tobio took his mother's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I can't stop you can I?" Mrs. Kageyama finally admits.

"Just like how you couldn't stop me from being a knight, and look where that has gotten me." Tobio replied with a smile.

"I guess you're right. Just promise me you'll stay safe." Mrs. Kageyama took a seat and pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Of course mother. I love you." Tobio kissed his mother on the back of the hand and turned to stand. "Now good bye." Making sure he had all his things, Tobio left his home. Mrs. Kageyama opted to just watch her son leave from the view of the kitchen window.

Tobio was back at the front gates, by this time the sun was low in the sky, bathing the world in soft orange light.

"I don't see why you chose to travel this late, but good luck to you lad, and keep an eye on the clouds!" A man commented as Tobio stared at the gates. Tobio paid no attention to the man and exited the city, which as soon as he did a nasty wave of wind blew. Though said wind passed only for a few moments, making Tobio believe it to be of no worry. Little did he know the clouds were moving at a surprising rate; there was a storm coming and it won't be small.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio was wandering for what felt like hours. The sun was gone and the moon took its place. Occasionally the wind would stir and Tobio would nervously scan the area. No animal, save for the stray bird, had crossed paths with the knight and he was just waiting for something much larger to attack him.

"I need to find a place for shelter for the night." Tobio muttered to himself as the most recent burst of wind died down. "And quick, that storm looks nasty." Tobio turned to glare at the clouds that blocked the stars in the night sky. Just as the knight turned away from the sky he saw a flash of movement and the bushes. Hand flying to his blade Tobio didn't dare look away from the spot.

"Who's there?" Tobio slowly asked despite thinking that he was facing off an animal. There was some more rustling in bushes behind Tobio and as soon as the knight turned a gush of wind hit him in the face. For a few seconds Tobio was knocked onto his feet and the wind refused to let up.

"Shit!" Tobio cursed as he pulled himself towards a large oak. He hoped that the tree's size could keep him safe from the more brutal breezes. Suddenly, through the haze of the wind whipped leaves Tobio spotted a figure.

"Hey! Take my hand!" Confused but determined to get out of this storm, Tobio put his trust into this stranger. With a hardy tug Tobio was pulled to his feet and dragged through the storm. The pair continued on until they reached a cave. Thanks to the enclosed space and shape of the cave itself, the storm could not reach the pair no hiding inside.

"Thanks." Tobio huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"No problem!" A cheery voice replied, "Though what kind of idiot are you to be out in that storm?"

"Who are you calling an idiot? You were a dumbass for being out there too you know!" Tobio hissed out and turned to finally see who he was talking to. What he was met with was bright carrot colored hair, long pointed ears, and a way too big smile full of white teeth. Tobio let out a yelp and backed away from the stranger.

"W-What are you?" Tobio questioned immediately.

"What am I? What kind of question is that? Wait a minute, you're a human!" The creature began to frantic about. "No, no, no, Suga told me to stay way away from humans! And here I go saving one's life!"

"Hey, calm down dumbass!" Tobio put up his hands and debated whether or not he should grab the creature. It didn't take long before the creature did stop.

"Well…are you going to hurt me?" The creature looked up at Tobio with doe-eyes and the knight almost melted into their honey color. Quickly, Tobio shook his head. Not only would he not attack without being attacked first, but he needed to gain this creature's trust; it might be able to lead him right to the hidden village.

"Oh, okay. And I guess I should answer your question." The creature cleared his throat before continuing, "I am an elf, which isn't something too different from you humans. And you can call me Hinata."

"An elf?" Tobio hummed, that wasn't one of the mythical creatures that he was warned lived in the hidden village. "Well Hinata, you can call me Kageyama."

"Oh, okay! It's nice to meet you Kageyama. And say, are you a boy or a girl? You look like a boy like me, but Noya told me human girls are pretty, and you're really pretty." Hinata giggled. Tobio began to blush and started to growl.

"I am a guy! And never call me pretty, boys don't get called that." He huffed and turned away from the elf.

"Sorry!" Hinata squeaked. It then grew quiet in the cave, Tobio chose to look at the elf while said creature stared at the storm outside.

"I guess now is a good time as any to rest." Tobio broke the silence and pulled his bag off of his back. Surprisingly so, the bag was still intact. Hinata looked away from the storm and looked to Tobio. Curious, the elf walked over.

"What's in there?" Hinata questioned.

"Just some supplies." Tobio replied and pulled out a blanket that he had packed away.

"Can we share? There's no way I can get home in this storm." Hinata pouted and kicked at the dirt underfoot.

"I guess, under one condition." Tobio chose to glare at the elf. Hinata yelped and backed away again.

"Your face is scary! Even scarier than Suga when he gets mad!" Hinata whined. Tobio yelled at himself for freaking out the elf, he needed to befriend the guy not scare him off.

"It's my face, I can't really change that." Tobio huffed.

"How about you smile? That typically makes people seem more approachable." Hinata advised. Tobio shook his head, but decided to give the elf a smile. Hinata yelped again and put his hands over his face.

"Bad idea, you look even scarier! Just go back to what you were doing before." Hinata sighed. Tobio groaned but gladly stopped smiling.

"Say, Hinata, were you wanting to rest or not?" Tobio changed the subject and help up his blanket for emphasize.

"Can I sleep with you? That's not too weird is it? I heard humans aren't very touchy-feely." Hinata asked.

"Not all humans are the same, besides we can share body heat." Tobio replied rationally. Hinata proceeded to smile and came back over to the knight. The elf poked at Tobio's armor before finding a warm spot near the other's lap. With a huge yawn the elf passed out.

"That was quick." Tobio huffed out. This elf was so weird, but who was he to question. Maybe this was normal for elves? So Tobio just went ahead and spread out the blanket. He had wanted to take off his armor, but then he figured something might try to attack them and that he didn't want to wake the elf.

"This better be worth it." Tobio grumbled before closing his eyes; hoping to sleep out the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Tobio opened his eyes, it was glaringly bright in the cave and there were a handful of birds singing to their hearts content. But what got the knight to quickly get to his feet and frantically survey the cave was the fact that Hinata was missing.

"Did he really leave without me?" Tobio questioned out loud. The elf hadn't seemed like the kind to save someone's life and then ditch them without a word. It took only a few moments for Tobio to calm down with a sigh. He gathered up his things and decided that he'd continue on his search for the village; he didn't need the elf and no he wasn't worried about where he could have been.

"Kageyama?" Tobio froze at the mouth of the cave. Turning to his left he spotted a familiar orange-haired figure.

"Oh, I thought you ran off." Tobio commented as Hinata walked on over.

"I wouldn't just leave someone stranded, what do you take me for an ogre?" Hinata huffed, "I was checking to see how far away we were from my place." Tobio raised a brow in curiosity.

"Your place?" He asked.

"Yeah, my house! It's on the edge of the village. You know about the village right? Suga told me that humans knew about it but always had a hard time finding it. Something about good hearts and all that." Hinata rambled and tapped at his chin with an index finger. Tobio gave a small snort and Hinata looked at him with a pout.

"You really are a dumbass. Why would you tell me something like that? What if I was a bad guy?" Tobio couldn't help but say so.

"I don't know! I feel like I can trust you…Are you a bad guy?" Hinata brought his hands to his chest and took a few steps away from Tobio.

"No I'm not a bad guy!" Tobio huffed making the elf flinch. However, said elf was starting to come closer after the sentence was spoken.

"So, um, do you want to come with me to the village?" Hinata questioned with a cock of his head. Tobio wanted so badly to smile, but he knew it'd only startle the elf. Who knew that finding the village would turn out to be this easy?

"If I can. Sounds great Hinata." Tobio finally nodded his head in reply.

"Yay! Come on then!" Hinata takes Tobio by the hand and starts to squeal. The elf makes sure not to pull too much, but he is excited and does drag Tobio along nonetheless. It was just enough that Tobio lost track of just where they were in the woods. If it came down to things, Tobio may not even find the cave they were just at, let alone his home.

"There's my tree house!" Hinata cheered after the pair had spent some time running about in the woods. Looking up Tobio was amazed at the home hidden in the trees.

"It's amazing." Tobio can't help but mutter out.

"Glad you think so! I live out here with my little sister. But she tends to go into the village and stay with some of the adults." Hinata explained while rummaging through some bushes only to come with a rope ladder in hand. "Since I'm practically an adult myself Suga prefers that I start living on my own."

"There's that Suga name again." Tobio murmurs. "Who is Suga?"

"Oh, Suga is pretty much the village leader, he takes care of everyone." Hinata answers.

"So he's like some wise old man?" Tobio cocked his head to the side as he thought. Maybe this Suga was like some King to this village.

"Suga's not old." Hinata began to laugh. "Technically age wise Natsu, my sister by the way, and I are way older! Suga's simply a very smart and kind so the village looks up to him."

"Wait…how old are you then?" Tobio questioned.

"Well into the hundreds my human friend!" Hinata giggled and started to climb up his ladder. "Give me a sec I need to grab something real quick and then it's right to the village." Tobio remained dazed on the ground as he took in Hinata's words. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Hinata had come back down.

"Earth to Kageyama? Hello?" Hinata was waving a hand rapidly in front of the human's face.

"Ah dumbass!" Tobio squeaked out and jumped back.

"You were staring off into space. Ready to go? I gave Suga fair warning that you were coming and he gave the a-ok." Hinata informed.

"He did?" Tobio was surprised that this protecter and head of the hidden village was readily accepting a strange human.

"Yep. So long as you don't mind my constant shadowing. Suga said you're my responsibility." Hinata started to skip forward, only pausing to make sure Tobio was following.

"I'm coming." Tobio was quick to follow the elf. He was finally going to see the village. If only Daichi and Ryunosuke were here for this too! As they walked Tobio could feel an increasing tension in the air. So much so that he had to pause and catch his breath. The wind was picking up a bit and Tobio was tempted to pull out his sword to ground himself. Was a freak storm on its way again?

"It's okay Kageyama, here take my hand." Hinata scurried on over and offered his hand. Tobio didn't even take a second to think about it, he roughly took the elf's hand into his own. Hinata squeaked a bit from the strength of the grip, but all lightened up with Tobio could feel the wind dining down.

"It's the forest's magic, it helps keep the village safe. I didn't think it'd try to push you away like that. Just hold on, I'll have to walk you to the village hand-in-hand." Hinata sighed lightly and tugged on Tobio's hand.

"Oi, don't pull I'm moving." Tobio grumbled slightly as he and Hinata were on the move again.

"Hinata!" A loud voice echoed through the trees as Tobio and Hinata were on the edge of some buildings.

"We're here." Hinata giggled and dropped Tobio's hand. Soon enough a figure came running from one of the buildings.

"Welcome back little man!" A tall man with wings of black an white scooped Hinata up in a hug.

"Hey Bokuto! I was just on my way to Suga." Hinata explained once he was put back on his feet.

"Oh? Woah who's this?" The bird man eyed Tobio cautiously.

"He's a human." Hinata cooed.

"Ah that's why you're heading to Suga. Well let me know what goes on, I'll be around." Bokuto twirls a finger toward the sky and flexes his wings.

"Bye." Hinata waved off the taller man and turned back to Tobio.

"Let's not keep Suga waiting." Hinata hummed.

"Um, see you." Tobio awkwardly bowed his head at the bird man.

"You don't seem that bad…Sorta like the other one." Bokuto grinned before dashing off. Tobio made sure to keep note that he had said 'other one', but made no comment as he knew he and Hinata had to keep moving. As they walked through the village Tobio only spotted a few creatures from the corner of his eyes; as if they all knew to stay away and cautious. The pair had kept walking until Hinata made them stop at a lake that appeared to be the center of the village.

"Suga! I brought him." Hinata called out. A few bubbles popped on the surface of the lake water and then a person, no a merman, came torso-up from the water.

"Hello there Kageyama." The merman stated with a soft smile on his face. "Please lay your weapon on the grass and come sit." He patted the grass in front of him. Now that smile went from warm to cold. Tobio knew he had to tread carefully. He knelt and put down his sword, moving to sit crossed-legged on the water's edge.

"Now tell me, human. What are your intentions?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Straight to the point I see." Tobio expected no less from the creature before him.

"How else should I come about it? Now Hinata's put in a bit of good word in on your behalf, but still, time between the both of you has been only so long." Suga's reflective gray tail came up out of the water only to sway slightly.

"I can understand the caution, uh, sir, but I don't mean this place any harm." Tobio moves a bit as he's starting to feel uncomfortable under the merman's gaze, "I'm a knight from the city of Karasuno. Curiosity of this village's legend has brought me out here." This bit of information didn't seem to dwell easy with the merman, but in just a second a happy face graces his features.

"Tell me, knight, with whom did you train?" Suga questions.

"W-What does that matter?" Tobio reels in surprise, "Even if I told names how would you even know them?"

"Oi Kageyama that's rude." Hinata whines at the human.

"Peace Hinata." Suga puts a webbed hand up and chuckles.

"Do the names of the other knight really matter to you?" Tobio asks after taking a calming breath.

"Yes. You are not the first human whose come across this village Kageyama. The one before you was a young boy, but ever full of mirth and confidence. He and I, became good friends. He spoke much of Karasuno knights, so you'd be surprised by the names I am familiar with." Suga hums.

"Oh?" Tobio is indeed taken aback from this reveal. Someone found this village already? Then why was it still hidden? Why wasn't that person given their boon, did they not want it?

"So you gonna say names or what Kageyama?" Hinata was suddenly up in Tobio's face and the knight couldn't help giving a light punch to the other's head.

"Dumbass I was getting there!" Just as he spoke Tobio froze. He just assaulted this elf in front of the village leader. But instead of anger the merman looked at peace, just waiting for Tobio's answer. It was chilling…

"Um…The two knights I'm closest two are Ryunosuke Tanaka and Daichi Sawamura." The knight finally gave what Suga was waiting for. The merman's eyes widened before he began to frown and then did a complete 180 as his face lit up and he brought his hands up to his cheeks.

"You said Daichi yes? Daichi Sawamura?" Suga murmured. Tobio nodded as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Happy day! Daichi got his wish did you hear him Hinata? Daichi became a knight!" Suga turned to the elf and was smiling wider than Tobio thought was possible for the merman.

"I did, I'm happy to hear Daichi made it home safe. You were so sad to let him go." Hinata giggled and nodded his head. Tobio was at a loss as he simply watched the two creatures excitedly talk back and forth about the head knight.

"Not much of a promise keeper though it seems." A new person has joined the little meeting at the lake's edge. This person was tall and blond; pointed furred wolf-like ears taking the place of normal ones and a long tail swayed in the breeze from the creatures back.

"Tsuki." Hinata huffed with puffed out cheeks.

"Runt." The blond grunts in return.

"Tsukishima, I'm sure Daichi hasn't broken the promise he made." Suga pouted as he addressed the blond.

"Then why is there a human in our village? Was he not supposed to keep people away?" Tsukishima growled low; enough so Tobio actually shuddered.

"A single person can only do so much. Legends and myths still perk curiosity. Especially if that reward is still being offered." Suga turned to glare at Tobio.

"What are you getting at Suga?" Hinata looked generally confused.

"Still keeping the elf out of things are you dear leader?" Tsukishima let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"I think we need to have a more private meeting Kageyama." Suga gave an overly sweet smile that made Tsushima wince and back a bit away.

"But Suga I promised to watch over Kageyama, you told me I had too!" Hinata tilted his head to the merman.

"Yes, but I'm saying for just a bit I can handle him. Why don't you check on your sister? And take the human's blade with you." Suga offered while gesturing to Tobio's sword.

"Okay!" The carrot top nodded and with slight effort took the sword up into both arms. Hugging it close to his chest the elf walked off.

"At least he knew not to run with it." Tobio commented just under his breath.

"Now then Kageyama, do you see the stone building just down the way?" Suga goes on to point and yes the knight could spot the building in question. "I will meet you there. My pond has underground passage ways that connect me to many other ponds and lake around these woods." Tobio can only nod before the merman dives away. In the few seconds he's left be Tobio can feel the oddity of the situation really crash down on him. What was really going on with this village? Obviously his captain knew a lot more than he let on, but he also didn't actively stop him from leaving. Perhaps he figured he'd never find it. But these questions could be saved for when he got home. Right now he had to deal with merman that had just as many questions. Shaking some numbness from his legs as he stood, Tobio slowly made his way to the stone building. Each step he took sent goosebumps over his skin. He was nervous, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I guess you can call this place my home." Suga's voice caught Tobio's attention as he entered the building. Overall the place looked like any single roomed building. There was a cot in one corner, a fire pit in the middle of the floor, and Suga's pond covering a good bit of corner. The place was nice enough to call a home, but what did a merman do with a cot and a fire pit?

"Daichi helped build this place in a way." Suga hums as he leans on his arms at the edge of his pool.

"He did?" Tobio asks.

"He was young, just young enough that he shouldn't have to face the mercy of the outer woods alone. He and I were both new to this village. This place was made for us. Daichi wanted to be my friend so much so. The new ones had to stick together after all." Suga laughs as he brings up his past. "It was only a year that he stayed before he got ever so homesick. He missed his family, but he said he never wanted to leave my side. Silly human…"

"Obviously he left…" Tobio comments as he nervously tugs at his gauntlets.

"Yes, I knew he couldn't stay, so I helped him come up with the idea to become a knight. Someone strong to influence his people and keep us in this village safe." Suga explains.

"I guess more people do believe the village a fake fairytale. But I'm not sure if that can be credited to Sawamura. I was called crazy to try and find this place, but I knew it was out here." Tobio grumbled.

"Obviously we are here. The King must still have a good bounty on us. He knows we are here as well, just not the exact location." Suga admits.

"What?" Tobio's jaw drops; that made no sense!

"The King sees us a threat." Suga hisses, "While he lavishes our story he holds secrets of his own. No doubt his reward is a lie." Tobio's brain short circuited. His world's been flipped upside down. What was he to believe now? What was he to do? Which was the silver tongue; merman or human King?

"No matter your thoughts, I can tell you aren't a sour soul. Go home. Revel your thoughts to Daichi perhaps. In the end you will leave here." Suga shakes his head before making sure to lock eyes with Tobio. It was too bad that before Tobio could get his questions returned Bokuto, the bird man from earlier, comes barreling into the building.

"Koushi! We got unwelcome visitors at our border! They look like mercenaries and they got someone with them that seems to know their way around our barriers." And just like that Tobio knew his time in the village was truly cut short as he agreed to be taken right to the border to intercept these mercenaries.


End file.
